


When We're Together

by KelpietheThundergod



Series: When We're Together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester in a Wheelchair, Disabled Character stays disabled, Disabled Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Dean Winchester, Slice of Life, TheirLoveWasReal, Vacation, prompt: "carry on", zoo animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: Turning to look at the trees where the koalas are hanging out, Cas reaches out a hand to rub Dean’s back where he’s sitting in his wheelchair. “You like them?”Dean watches a koala munch on leaves while her baby is clinging to her back, all cozy and safe nestled in their mom’s fur.He shrugs, “Always kinda did. They look cuddly, like tiny little bears.”Cas hums. “They’re marsupials, actually. And while they look soft, their fur is very coarse, like sheep wool. They used to be the size of a full-grown bull, and—”Making a face, Dean complains, “Stop bursting my bubble, man.”Cas chuckles. “Apologies. You’re right, they’re very cuddly and cute.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: When We're Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160213
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	When We're Together

__

_when we're together_

_there's nothing we can't do_

_maybe we're just dreamers_

_some dreams come true_

  
  
  


“Are you getting tired?”

Startled from his reverie, Dean looks up at Cas where he’s suddenly appeared at his side, then motions at the enclosure in front of him. “Just wanted to watch a little longer.” 

Turning to look at the trees where the koalas are hanging out, Cas reaches out a hand to rub Dean’s back where he’s sitting in his wheelchair. “You like them?”

Dean watches a koala munch on leaves while her baby is clinging to her back, all cozy and safe nestled in their mom’s fur.

He shrugs, “Always kinda did. They look cuddly, like tiny little bears.”

Cas hums. “They’re marsupials, actually. And while they look soft, their fur is very coarse, like sheep wool. They used to be the size of a full-grown bull, and—”

Making a face, Dean complains, “Stop bursting my bubble, man.”

Cas chuckles. “Apologies. You’re right, they’re very cuddly and cute.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dean leans into where Cas is still caressing his back with his stupid big hand. While the wheelchair is one of the most comfortable ones money—well, stolen money from rigged credit cards—could buy, Dean is maybe possibly getting a _little_ bit old, and is looking forward to having Cas give him a thorough back massage later. 

They watch the animals for a while longer in companionable silence. Truthfully, Dean _is_ getting tired—or his arms are, at least. When he’s done with the koalas, he’ll have Cas push him. He wants to take his time with this and not leave early. He’s never really been to a Zoo before. Especially not with his entire family—not that it matters that much to Dean what it is they do, as long as they’re all together. Speaking of—

“Where’re the others?” Dean asks when Cas moves behind him to push his chair after Dean indicates he’s ready to move on.

“Watching the capybaras. I like them, they remind me of you.”

They what now? Aren’t those the ones that look like overgrown guinea pigs?

“What? Why?”

“Well,” Cas explains as he effortlessly pushes the wheelchair up the ramp that leads to the capybara enclosure. His grace may not be what it once was anymore, but he’s still crazy strong. “They’re very social, and they adopt and care for any babies they’re given, no matter their species. Also, they greatly enjoy belly rubs and foot massages—”

“Who doesn’t?” Dean interrupts him, bristling. “Also, how do I know you’re not making this up?”

“Making what up?” Sam asks as Cas parks Dean’s chair beside him and Jack.

“Nothing,” Dean grumbles, at the same time that Cas says, “I told Dean about capybaras because they remind me of him.”

Dean tries to glare up at Cas, but the dumbass has already gone back to watching the stupid animals with a soft expression of joy. 

Because it’s apparently tease-Dean hour, Sam gets a glint in his eye and coos at them. “Aww, that’s so fitting! Dean, did you know that an adult capy can eat 6 to 8 pounds of grass per day?”

Oh, Dean is so going to “accidentally” drive his wheelchair over Sam’s toes later.

“I think it’s a compliment,” Jack chimes in. He’s leaning against the barrister, wearing a baseball cap backwards and sipping on a juicebox. Dean gave him those, fussy and worried about sun exposure and dehydration. “On the plaque it says they’re very nurturing.”

Feeling his face flush, Dean grumbles to himself about how stupid they all are. Why did Jack have to go and imprint on Cas and take after his tendency to just say whatever the fuck he thinks with zero regard to how embarrassing it is. 

Eileen, bless her, chooses that moment to come back with ice cream for all of them. 

“You’re the only one I like,” Dean says and signs before accepting his strawberry and vanilla swirl. When Eileen looks at him questioningly, Dean signs, _“Sam said I eat too much.”_

“Not true!” Sam says and signs frantically when Eileen turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Dean feels smug for all of three seconds when Eileen steals some of Sam’s ice cream as “punishment”. But then she and Sam sign back and forth too fast for Dean to follow and somehow end up kissing and being all lovey-dovey. 

Normally, the sight would make Dean feel like a proud parent and brother, but right now—

“Stupid honeymooners,” Dean grumbles and then decides to soothe himself with his ice cream. Stupid little brother. Stupid sister-in-law. And stupid husband-who-should-always-be-on-Dean’s-side who started it all.

At least food has never let Dean down. Except then his ice cream is gone and he’s still feeling sulky. 

“Do you want the rest of mine? It’s buttermilk and blueberries.” 

Cas holds the rest of his ice cream out to Dean. And Dean is fully ready to snatch up the treat, but then he thinks that he kind of wants something else first.

Tipping his head back, Dean looks up at Cas with the most pleading expression he can muster. 

Cas, because he’s a dummy and super easy but also kind of awesome, instantly gets with the program. He leans down, ducking under the sunshade mounted on the chair, and gives Dean a soft, gentle kiss. And then a second one when Dean immediately makes his displeasure known at the smooching being over too fast. So Dean likes being kissed, sue him. Cas still needs practice anyway. 

When they part, Cas thumbs some leftover ice cream away from the corner of Dean’s mouth. “For the record,” he says, hushed in their little bubble of intimacy, “it _was_ a compliment. You’re a family man and I’ve always admired that about you.” 

Feeling himself flush again and his throat close up, Dean looks down at his lap and brushes imaginary dust off of his thighs.

Cas must get that this is one of those moments where Dean feels too emotionally vulnerable to answer. He puts a comforting hand on Dean’s back and steps slightly forward where he’s standing beside Dean’s wheelchair, shielding him from everyone’s view.

“Where should we go next?” Cas asks when they’re all done with their ice cream and with watching the capys munch and nap. 

“The platypuses?” Sam offers, and Jack immediately perks up. “Perry the platypus?” 

Letting the others lead the way, Cas pushes Dean’s chair securely and at a leisurely pace. They get stopped shortly by someone complimenting the custom spoke guards Dean chose for today—they're his favorite because there’s a badass photo of Baby on them, perfectly fitting the black and silver design of his chair. 

When they arrive at the enclosure, Cas parks Dean’s chair beside the bench there and then sits down next to him. 

“Why is it so dark in there?” Jack is asking. He’s watching a platypus swim in the water with wide-eyed wonder, reminding Dean of Sammy as a kid, ever curious and eager to learn. It makes Dean smile.

“They’re most active during dusk and at night. The lighting cycle in their enclosure has likely been reversed to mimic evening light during the day and daylight at night,” Cas explains. He takes Dean’s hand in his and starts absently stroking over his knuckles. It’s so nice Dean kind of zones out for a bit, letting the voices of his family wash over him without really listening. 

He’s still getting used to letting his guard down like this. It took him a long time, but now he cherishes just letting go and knowing that it will all be okay.

“Dean? Are you ready to keep going?”

Startled out of his day dream—stupid heat, making him drowsy—Dean nods his agreement. Cas lets go of his hand, which Dean is less a fan of, but then Jack asks if he can push Dean. Eileen and Sam walk hand in hand to one side of them, Cas on the other. Despite the warm weather, Cas is wearing his stupid coat, and he’s looking through a pamphlet one of the zookeepers gave them earlier with a frown of concentration, and Dean couldn’t be fonder of him. 

Surrounded on all sides by his family, Dean couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the prompt "Carry On" for the Their Love Was Real challenge ! tomorrow i'll post a sequel from Cas' pov for the prompt "Discovery" ! :D
> 
> my beta was the amazing [Hope](url) and [Hannah](url) was so kind to do a sensitivity read for me 💚
> 
> lyrics at the beginning are from the bangles - some dreams come true
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed it and feel free to check out the challenge on tumblr and twitter! #TheirLoveWasReal
> 
> [link to my fic post on tumblr](https://cuddlemonsterdean.tumblr.com/post/643036688553213952/when-were-together-a-destiel-saileen-fic)


End file.
